


Together We Burn

by graysonsen



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonsen/pseuds/graysonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'll do anything for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Burn

She hugs him, buries her nose in his hair. She remembers the way he smelled when he was just a baby, how his scent was like a drug to her. Soft skin and clean hair and sour milk, _her_ milk and she couldn't get enough. She loved him so much, more than she could have ever imagined.

_I'll always keep you safe_ , she'd whisper to him. _I promise I'll do everything I can to protect you, no matter what_. He'd gaze up at her, eyes huge and wise as he suckled from her breast, making tiny, greedy noises and Norma felt her heart swell, her milk let down. Sometimes he was rough with her, her nipples so chafed and sore that she would cry out as he tried to latch on, but she didn't mind. 

Pain was just a part of it, of loving someone like this, and it was all worth it, to see him so content, so satisfied.

_We'll always be together_ , she said, and she knew he understood.

Now he smells of sweat and _man_ ; sometimes blood, and dirt, and semen, but if Norma holds him tight enough and inhales as deep as she can still feel the echo of the child he once was. 

"I love you, Mother," he says, and presses his face to her breasts. Norma can feel her nipple harden against his cheek and she's aware that all she would have to do is move, angle her body just a little, just the smallest bit and it would be at his mouth.

He snuggles further into her, sighing in contentment, face rubbing up against her, and Norma almost whines in pleasure and happiness. She knows he understands.

Her boy.

She'll do anything for him.


End file.
